1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mechanical clutch release system for an automobile, which transmits movement of a clutch pedal to a clutch release fork through clutch cables.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional clutch release system for an automobile, an outer cable is mounted to a dash panel at one end and to the flange of a clutch housing at the other end, and is arcuately curved between both ends to project forwardly. An inner cable extending longitudinally through the outer cable projects outwardly from both ends of the outer cable to be connected to the clutch pedal at one end and to a clutch release fork at the other end. Since the aforementioned other ends of the outer and inner cables are both immovable with respect to the clutch housing, there is no relative displacement between these ends of the outer and inner cables when the clutch is not worked. In this construction, however, the outer cable passes near the exhaust pipe of the engine and is exposed to the high temperature thereof which is 120.degree. C. and over in general. Consequently, the outer cable made of thermofusible material such as rubber and resin is damaged by the high temperature leading to malfunction of the inner cable.